Me siento como un personaje tramposo de una novela ligera
by ReyesRuben
Summary: Kamijou Touma se despertó en algo que se sentía como su cama, pero resulto solo ser el frió suelo (si esta broma sera usada frecuentemente así que acostúmbrense) después se encontró con un dragón que le dio un quest y ahora debe de continuar su nueva vida sin memorias en este lindo mundo lleno de cómicas, eróticas, sangrientas y emocionantes aventuras. (Tiene temática Rpg y OC)
1. Me siento como en mi cama

Hola chicos, ¿alguna vez pensaron que podrías llegar a un mundo completamente diferente del que vienes?

¿No?

Bueno yo tampoco, pero por supuesto que en algún momento pensé que seria divertido que pasara.

El mundo del que vengo se suele soñar con ese tipo de cosas.

Novelas de este tema se suelen escribir por montones para adentrar a el lector en un mundo que nunca seria capas de visitar y honestamente yo también disfruto de ellas.

Yo, por lógica se que este tipo de mundo no existe, pero si ayer me hubieras preguntado que si yo creo que algo como la magia existe, mi respuesta hubiera sido, si, yo creo.

Exacto, yo creo, no, lo se, se que existen personas capases de utilizarla de distintas maneras o para lograr distintos objetivos.

Por supuesto, quizás tu no lo creas, pero es cierto, la magia existe, solo que la probabilidad de que te encuentres a uno caminando por ahí, es la misma de que encuentres un trozo de cristal que lanzaste en mar abierto.

Pero la magia y un mundo de fantasía son dos cosas diferentes.

Y por supuesto yo nunca lo pensé demasiado, pero actualmente estoy en un problema...

Si, bueno ¿se estarán preguntando, "por la forma en la que estas hablando, no me diras que repentinamente fuiste transportado o reencarnado en otro mundo", o algo por ese estilo?

Bueno, si me preguntaras eso, mi respuesta seria algo como...

¿...Si, bien, quizás?

Bueno, pueden creerlo o no, quizás esto sea muy confuso, así que por favor escuchen esto que paso hace unos cuantos minutos.

.

Hoy desperté en el frió y duro suelo, a pesar de que en la noche yo había dormido en la cama de mi dormitorio, aun así, pesándolo bien no había mucha diferencia.

Al abrir los ojos no estaba frente al pequeño panorama que conformaba mi habitación, si no que vi que me encontraba en un sitio un poco mas amplio.

O al menos así se sentía, ya que no podía ver a mis alrededores debido a una profunda obscuridad.

"..."

Unos segundos de silencio bastaron para que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

"Un sueño, huh."

Así es, esa fue la primer idea que a una persona normal se le ocurriría.

"Y ahora me pondré en marcha."

Desde que me puedo mover decidí dar un pequeño vistazo a mi alrededor.

Decidí moverme hacia donde la zona que no me daba la sensación de que seria tragado por ella.

Pero por supuesto, antes que pudiera salir de esta obscuridad...

...

La tierra empezó a temblar y tras cada temblor, el siguiente se escuchaba mas fuerte.

Si esto es una cueva, probablemente signifique que lo que se escucha... ¿pasos? ¿quizás un oso?

¿Que tan grande debe de ser un oso para poder hacer que las paredes de la cueva se sacudan de esta manera?

¿Tal vez no sea atacado si finjo estar muerto?

Bueno, no tuve tiempo para pensar, los pasos ya me hacían saltar, ni siquiera seria capaz de correr.

Entonces lo vi, algo que no pertenece a otro lugar si no un sueño.

Ojos amarillos y con una forma que me recuerdan a los de un reptil. Su cabeza alargada esta cubierta de brillantes escamas negras.

Alas en su espina, probablemente no las pueda extender mucho dentro de este lugar.

Es una criatura que desprende una imponente presencia.

Una criatura con la que en libros y vídeo-juegos se libraría una batalla épica, o quizás te prestaría su ayuda para luchar contra algún tipo de enemigo increíble.

Pero actualmente eso no me importa, yo, Kamijou Touma, como un estudiante Nivel 0 de Ciudad Academia, la ciudad que se dice tiene una ventaja de treinta años tecnológicamente hablando, con tecnología tan avanzada como para crear trajes de poder, pero no han podido crear aun smatphones, solo puedo pensar en una cosa actualmente.

...Desearía que hubiera sido un oso, que desgracia.

.

 **Hola esta es mi segundo fanfic y también es de To aru, bueno, la otra historia (por si la siguen) no la subiré con una frecuencia tan grande como esta debido a mis estudios, pero para nada esta pausada, solo esta en progreso, por otro lado, probablemente saldrá cada 3 capítulos de esta serie, así que no se preocupen.**

 **Si leen muchas novelas ligeras, al igual que yo, seguramente sabrán sobre las historias del protagonista que viaja a otro mundo con una especie de sistema RPG, pues esta historia sera una de esas, por eso quizás las noten muy cortas por capitulo, ya que en efecto, se supone que sean cortas por capitulo.**


	2. Me siento como un archivo comprimido

**This is el segundo capitulo, o no?, debería decir el primero ya que el anterior fue el prologo.**

 **Disfruten esta historia llena de clichés de otras novelas ligeras.**

 **.**

Y así...

Estoy de pie en frente de una criatura que, se supone, nunca existió, ademas llevamos ya cinco minutos sin movernos, simplemente mirándonos a los ojos.

Pero diablos, estas cosas si que dan miedo, imaginar que si comenzara a caminar, con la mandíbula abierta, hacia mi, seria tragado al instante.

Bueno, me pregunto si puede escupir fuego.

Mientras pensaba en seo, el dragón comenzó su ataque... ¿o no?

Algo que parecía ser una cola se enredo en mi cintura pero no se sentía como si quisiera ser hostil contra mi.

Suavemente me alzo en el aire y empezó a adentrare en la oscuridad.

No... pero en realidad, yo quería ir hacia el otro lado.

.

Realmente no me di cuenta, pero parecía que una luz golpeo mis ojos, haciéndome cerrarlos, aunque solo por unos segundos. Al momento siguiente los volví a abrir poco a poco y entonces vi algo digno de ser fotografiado, aunque dudo que tenga mi teléfono aquí.

Ya había sido dejado en el suelo y al notar que no parecía que me fueran a comer, di unos pasos hacia adelante.

El escenario frente a mi era un terreno rocoso, que parecía extenderse por kilómetros y kilómetros.

Aunque no me sorprendería tanto con las rocas del suelo, si no por ese cielo grisáceo. No tenia ni una sola nube y alberga mas rocas que parecían orgullosas al contradecir las leyes de la física que dictan que no pueden estar ahí, inmóviles en un cielo que no parece tener fin.

Cabe recalcar que tampoco existe un sol al que deba evitar mirar directamente, aun así, podría asegurar que la visibilidad es la misma que una tarde con cielo despejado.

"No había visto nada similar desde la Estrella de Belén, o el Castillo Radio-sonda, que sueño mas fantástico (fantasía).

"Bueno, no puedes decir que sea un sueño exactamente."

Incluso si deliberadamente dije esas palabras en voz alta, realmente no esperaba unja respuesta.

La voz que me respondió era profunda, el estereotipo dicta que esta le pertenezca a un hombre duro y musculoso, quizá calvo y de apariencia amenazadora.

El verdadero dueño de la voz si que reunía todos estos requisitos, excepto uno, el mas importante.

Me di la vuelta a mirar directamente a esos grandes ojos tan grandes como mi puño, pero a este se le ven pequeños.

Por supuesto, hablaba del dragón que me trajo aquí, hablándome sin mover sus inexistentes labios... sur-real, aunque sea un sueño.

"¿Y... que quieres decir con eso?"

Sonaba muy tranquilo, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso, después de todo, incluso si se trata de un sueño, las cosas aterradoras siguen siendo aterradoras.

"Pues es como lo he dicho mocoso, esto no es un sueño, o no del todo."

Tío... podrías ser mas claro, incluso si hablas mi idioma, no te entiendo del todo.

"No te culpo por poner esa cara, te lo explicare, aunque no creo que esta explicación te sirva de todas maneras."

Si no sirve de nada lo juzgare por mi propia cuenta... es lo que diría si fuera un personaje arrogante, pero, simplemente calle y escuche.

.

En estos momentos "Kamijou Touma" se encuentra realmente dormido, tu recuerdas estar en haber dormido en casa, y en efecto, Kamijou Touma se encuentra dormido en su hogar, por otra parte tu no eres Kamijou Touma.

Te lo explicare de una manera en que lo entiendas.

Seria como si en un computador existiera una carpeta llamada Kamijou Touma, ademas dentro de esta carpeta existen otras llamadas:

Recuerdos, Sentimientos, Aptitudes y Comportamiento.

Los sentimientos no son el hecho de tenerlos, si no de como los has interpretado desde que se te ha enseñado que es el amor, la felicidad, la tristeza y el miedo y que conoces de ellos tras experimentarlos por ti mismo.

El comportamiento, por otro lado, forma tus principios básicos. Como la distinción del bien y el mal y de como tratas a amigos y enemigos.

Es lo que te ayudara a relacionarte con otros humanos.

No hace falta entrar muy a fondo en los recuerdos, así que solo deberías interpretarlo como tus memorias, experiencias y conocimientos adquiridos.

Y la ultima, es la razón por la que estas aquí, tus aptitudes.

Capacidades, fortalezas y debilidades, eso es lo mas importante, es lo que se busca de ti.

Imagina que en esa carpeta existe un programa de ejecución que se encarga de ejecutar todos estos datos y después esos archivos te conforman a ti.

Ahora, tu carpeta fue copiada para crear un nuevo programa en otro computador, solo que la única carpeta necesaria ahora mismo es la de aptitudes.

Este creara un nuevo personaje en esta otra realidad y todo lo demás sera eliminado.

.

"...E-eso es..."

Me quede completamente mudo, ¿eso significa que no soy quien creo ser?

No... no es eso.

Por su explicación, si lo soy, me secuestraron, pero no me necesitaban completo y ahora seré eliminado.

"T-tu te encargaras de eso?"

Pregunte con un poco de resignación, no soy tan egoísta como para pedirle que me regrese a donde pertenezco, ya que no pertenezco a ningún lugar ahora mismo.

Escuche la respuesta.

"No te preocupes mocoso, a decir verdad, si fueras a ser eliminado no estarías aquí."

Estaba sorprendido, ¿que quería decir con eso?

"¿Quieres saberlo? Bien, contándote a ti veinte personas han llegado a este mundo y de estas 20 carpetas, 19 carpetas de recuerdos, 19 de comportamiento y 19 de sentimientos han sido borradas, ademas 20 carpetas de aptitudes están en nuevas carpetas conservando su nombre original y esperando ser ejecutadas."

"E-espera, eso que significa, quieres decir que..."

"Si, eso quiere decir que tus carpetas son las únicas que aun están intactas."

"¿Entonces que pasara conmigo?"

"Digamos que... tus archivos serán comprimidos dentro de la nueva carpeta, de esta manera tus recuerdos estarán intactos, pero no seras capas de acceder a ellos fácilmente y nunca lo conseguirás completamente."

"Entonces, quisiera saber porque estoy aquí..."

"Muy bien, solo recuerda que esta conversación quedara con tus recuerdos, sellados."

A partir de aquí, empece a escuchar completamente.

"Ven, escucha la historia sobre ellos, aquellos que me dejaron aqui y aquellos que te convocaron aquí..."

.

 **Eso es todo, por cierto, ya seguramente notaron la broma del titulo y del nombre del fanfic, si, es con toda intención así, así que mejor se acostumbren.**


	3. Me siento como un bebe

**Estoy suspendido de la escuela así que ahora trabajo, aunque es probable que incluso en lugar de actualizar menos, es probable que lo haga más seguido, no lo sé xD.**

 **Les recomiendo mucho God and Devil World, está en su mayoría en inglés, pero es muy buena. Posee un total de 1236 capítulos, pero actualmente solo están traducidos 190 al inglés. Se las recomiendo mucho si no han encontrado nada que leer. Cuidado, es +18 por contenido gráfico y sexual.**

 **Sin mas que informar...**

 **Disfruten.**

 **.**

Realmente esta oscuro aquí.

Es como si ahora mismo mis ojos se encontraran cerrados.

...

¡Un momento, realmente no puedo abrir mis ojos!

Más bien, no siento mi cuerpo para nada, realmente es como si simplemente estuviera flotando en un plano abierto sin nada de lo que poder sostenerme.

Realmente esto es raro, pero de igual manera no se siente para nada mal, al menos lo disfrutare un momento antes de empezar a preocuparme, y así mi conciencia levemente empezó a hundirse con la oscuridad.

.

Me desperté.

Llevo ya tanto tiempo aquí y aun no sé nada, no creo siquiera saber cuántos días han pasado, ya que no tengo forma de saberlo.

Realmente es aburrido estar aquí~

No paso hambre ni sed, de hecho, nunca sentí esa necesidad desde que estoy aquí flotando.

Supongo que no queda de otra más que seguir esperando.

.

Esta vez será diferente, lo sé, es como una especie de advertencia que me llego unos momentos después de despertar, por supuesto me emocione. Esta sería la única variante en esta aburrida rutina que ya ha alcanzado un punto crítico.

Esta incapacidad para moverse podría volver loco a una persona, es completamente silencioso y sin un solo ruido más que mi propio monologo.

Realmente es una situación desesperante, así que, si puede haber alguna especie de cambio en esta torturante rutina lo acepto con gusto.

 _"_ _Vamos dame tu mejor golpe"_

En el siguiente momento la luz golpeo mi rostro. Al pasar de un mundo completamente negro a uno jodidamente brillante, entre en un estado en el que realmente no podía ver nada… de nuevo.

Entonces comencé a llorar.

 _"_ _¿Eh?"_

Si, llorar. Pero eso es realmente extraño, yo ni siquiera siento ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, no me siento tan triste como para hacerme derramar lágrimas, o alguna especie de dolor insoportable.

Un momento después me di cuenta de que alguien me levantaba en brazos fácilmente cuando, conociendo el tamaño que con esfuerzo me costaba recordar, eso no debería de pasar tan fácilmente.

Entonces esa persona me coloco en los brazos de otra persona, entonces esta persona también me levanto y me deposite en otros brazos.

No podía controlar las partes que conformaban mi cuerpo, aun así, mi cabeza sin que yo se lo ordenara giro a mirar a la persona.

Una mujer recostada, entonces lo entendí todo de una vez.

...Oh, dios...

.

De lo que me di cuenta era que ahora mismo yo me encontraba atrapado en el cuerpo de un recién nacido.

He de aclararlo, estoy atrapado, no reencarnado, ya que no puedo controlar este cuerpo en ninguna forma... no, eso ne es cien por ciento exacto, he aprendido unas cuantas cosas de mi estado actual.

Puedo entender a la perfección el idioma y la escritura de este mundo, a pesar de que no es japones.

En segundo lugar, si me concentro, soy capaz de mirar mi alrededor sin la necesidad de que el niño gire la cabeza.

En tercer lugar, siento dentro de este cuerpo otro subconsciente ademas de mi, habitando este cuerpo. Llegue a la conclusión de que esta segunda conciencia es la del dueño de este cuerpo.

De alguna manera, el control de este cuerpo le pertenece a el, incluso cuando el mas desarrollado seria yo.

Bueno, no es como si quisiera robarle su vida, solo quiero moverme de vez en cuando ya que se siente raro no poseer mi propio cuerpo.

Creo ser capaz de comunicarme con el, pero eso lo intentare después, ahora mismo es solo una corazonada pero seria muy útil si funcionara.

Y en último lugar, estoy sufriendo una gran pérdida de memoria, sería más fácil describir lo que sé que lo que olvide, naturalmente.

Recuerdo mi idioma y el nombre de mi lugar de origen, pero desconozco como luce.

Recuerdo cosas que me permitirán sobrellevar una vida normal, pero mi conocimiento solo me permitiría llevar una vida normal en mi lugar de origen y no en algún otro lugar, o mundo.

También recuerdo las palabras finales de una conversación que no recuerdo haber tenido nunca, pidiéndome hacerle un gran favor.

 _"Ven a verme en cuanto te des cuenta de tu nueva realidad"_

Son las palabras de alguien que tal vez conocí, por lo que no tengo realmente ninguna intención en desobedecerlas, aunque no creo que sea fácil encontrar a alguien en este basto mundo.

Siendo sincero, ya que es todo lo que recuerdo y estuve nueve meses en el vientre de la madre de este niño, me aburrí como el infierno por lo que tener un zorro al que perseguirle la cola puede ser bueno para pasar el rato en este cuerpo que no puedo controlar.

Además ahora este es mi principal problema, me pregunto cómo puedo buscar a ese sujeto si ni siquiera puedo moverme.

Incluso si pudiera hablarle al chico, no puedo esperar que el busque a alguien por mí, ya que aún es solo un bebe, espero que ese sujeto me pueda esperar unos cuantos años.

 **[Nueva misión principal desbloqueada]**

Y con un sonido de alarma, eso apareció en mi cabeza.

Demonios… eso sí que no me lo esperaba, debo estar volviéndome loco, aunque probablemente esto sea divertido, he estado aburrido demasiado tiempo.

Entonces… ¿Cómo va esto? No tengo nada como un teclado o un mando para hace funcionar esto ¿quizás un comando de voz?

 _"Vamos a ver… **Panel de misión** "_

¡Oh, funciono!

Delante mía, después de un sonido de alarma, puedo ver una especie de interfaz flotando. Probablemente el pequeño no pueda verla porque no parece estar reaccionando.

Cielos, realmente me siento en alguna clase de vídeo-juego, esto podría compensar los nueve meses que quede encerrado dentro de mama... ¿debería referirme de esa manera a ella?

Realmente no se si cuente como mi madre, dado que realmente no estoy resucitado en este mundo, ni siquiera tengo un cuerpo propio.

Como sea, dejemos ese tema de lado por ahora, no le veo sentido pensarlo cuando algo mas interesante esta pasando frente a mis ojos.

¿Como tratare con el nuevo problema que se ha presentado frente a mi?

Delante mio se formo la interfaz, que posee las siguientes opciones:

 **+Misión Principal (1)**

 **+Misión Secundaria (0)**

 **+Misión Histórica (0)**

Mi objetivo es, de alguna manera tocar en símbolo (+) en la primera opción, pero no puedo tocarlo, las manos del pequeño no son leales hacia mi.

Incluso si pudiera comunicarme con el pequeño, dudo que tenga la suficiente destreza como para lograrlo.

No me queda de otra...

Usando toda mi imaginación, pensé en una manera que funciono en algún libro que quizás he leído en algún momento.

Enfoque toda mi atención en mi objetivo. Si tuviera ojos, estarían mirando directamente a ese símbolo (+) y seguramente mis ojos estarían saliendo de mi cara.

Me centre muuuuchoooo, entonces ocurrió. Un pequeño cursor apareció y entonces lo intente mover por mis alrededores.

Funcionaba muy bien, el pequeño cursor se movía a mi voluntad. La forma de cursor se debe probablemente a mi familiaridad con los ordenadores y los juegos RPG.

Intente guiarlo de manera en la que pudiera seleccionar **Misión** **Principal**. Esta vez tomo menos tiempo, ya que, como si conociera mis intenciones el icono fue directamente a donde yo quería y una nueva interfaz se mostró. Fue como si seleccionara la opción de ayuda.

 **[Misión Principal]**

 ** _Este tipo de misión garantiza una buena recompensa, basado en que tan bien la completes y cuantos objetivos cumplas. El rechazo o el fallo de este tipo de misión puede tener distintos tipos de consecuencias y repercusiones._**

De igual manera lo probé con los restantes.

 **[Misión Secundaria]**

 _ **Pequeñas misiones que no tienen grandes repercusiones muy grandes en caso de completarse y las recompensas varían de el tipo de misión. El no aceptarlas podría disminuir tu relación con otras personas, pero al aceptarlas, estas tienen una posibilidad de transformarse en una otro tipo de misión.**_

 **[Misión Histórica]**

 _ **Grandes misiones de larga duración y dificultad que se cumple en distintas etapas y una vez completadas se encontraran en las paginas de la historia del continente y el mundo, prometiendo muy grandes recompensas.**_

Valla, eso si que es informativo, ademas suena genial. ¿Realmente un recién nacido tendrá una misión principal? Mi nivel no sera algo mas bajo que el nivel 0? ¿Ademas, un fallo de misión no trae consecuencias?

Como sea, seleccione el símbolo (+) y cambio a un (-).

 **-Misión Principal**

 **Recuerdos Perdidos:**

 **- _Encuentra a la ultima persona con la que hablaste dentro de la cueva dimensional oculta en los terreno de los Kamijou._**

 **[Dificultad: - ]**

 **[Requisitos]**

 **- _Habla con la entidad dentro de la cueva dimensional dentro de diez años._**

 ** _._**

Oh, vaya, eso es tanta información que le quita lo divertido, pero supongo que no puedo ir vagando por el mundo en busca de una cueva.

Aun así, la dificultad si que es alta...

...Para una existencia como yo quiero decir.

.

.

 **Bueno, se termina este capitulo.**

 **Realmente no tengo mucho que decir, así que solo responderé los Reviews. Debido a que de alguna manera no puedo colocar los nombres de usuarios, solo pondré la respuesta, ya cada persona sabe a quien le respondí.**

 **Javier: Todos empiezan con _Me siento como..._ , como algunas novelas ligeras o el mismo to aru, que utiliza el chiste de to aru en diversas ocasiones.**

 **Treant: Shi :V**


End file.
